Secret Crushes
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The Chief overhears Dudley and Kitty talking about their crushes, and decides to help. FIRST CHAPTER IS A PROLOGUE SO IT WILL BE SHORT. R
1. Prologue

Secret Crushes

**Dear lord. Don't flame me! I like these pairings, so what? If you don't like them, then just ignore this! And why are you here if you don't like it, anyway?**

**I don't own TUFF Puppy.**

Dudley and Kitty were sitting in the break room, just chatting. Somehow, the conversation got turned to past crushes.

"Remember when I liked that poodle, Fifi? God, I wanted to die of embarrasment when I found out she was the Chameleon!" Dudley exclaimed. He and Kitty shared a laugh.

"At least you know that Eric isn't the Chameleon" Dudley joked, nudging her in the ribs. This time, he was the only one laughing, as Kitty just looked confused.

"What? Who said I like Eric?" she asked, her tone matched her face. Now Dudley also looked confused.

"But... Don't you like him? It's kinda obvious" he stated.

Suddenly, Kitty realized what he as talking about. Her _cover-up crush._ And now she had blown it. Well, even if Keswick or the Chief wasn't around, it was still bad.

"No. I don't. He's a cover-up crush. The one I really like would never, ever like me" Kitty said sadly. She looked down at her claws.

"What? Come on, Kitty. You can't be so negative. I'm sure that whoever it is, he likes you right back" Dudley said, patting her on the back.

Kitty looked up, tears flowing freely down her face.

"It's... The Chameleon. I'm in love with the Chameleon" she informed, before breaking into sobs.

Dudley continued patting her on the back, though his mind was elsewhere.

_'She just told me who she's in love with. Is it only fair that I tell her who I love? I mean, what if Keswick walks in? I'd die of embarrasment... But I guess it would be for the best' _he thought. After moments of weighing the pros and cons, he decided to tell Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty?" he said, lifting her tear-stained face to look at him.

"Do you think it would make things better if I told you who I love?" he asked gently, though he planned to tell her no matter what she replied.

Kitty studied his face. It looked like he had something to get off his chest. So she nodded.

"I'm... I'm in love with Keswick" he stated. Kitty's eyes widened, but then she slowly turned into a scowl.

"At least _your_ crush is on someone who's on _our_ side. The Chameleon is a criminal!" she wailed. Dudley gave her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah, but after I destroyed his invention yesterday, I don't think Keswick likes me very much" he joked, earning a small giggle from Kitty.

Little did they know, that the Chief was watching.

_'If they feel that way... Then I'm gonna help. Even if I don't like gays, or if the Chameleon is evil. I must put their happiness first' _he decided. He slipped out quietly, already making a plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Hi! Hi, hi, hi, hi! If you like this fic, and want to make one of your own, join my Kesley writing contest!**

**I do NOT own TUFF Puppy.**

The Chief was on the phone in his office, talking to a girl named Annabella.

"Look, you're the best true love psychic around. I need you to come to TUFF and help the agents" he stated. He heard Annabella giggle.

"No problem. Are there any specific agents you'd like me to work with?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"Yes. Their names are Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, and Keswick" Chief said, seeing no reason to leave Keswick out of the equation.

"Got it. When should I be there?" Annabella asked. The Chief thought a moment.

"As soon as possible" he said finally. He heard the rustling of paper on the other end.

"I'm free all day after two" the female finally said. That was just two hours from now.

"That'll work" Chief agreed, hoping there would be no disturbances from villains.

"Okay, I'll be there, about two fifteen" Annabella stated. The Chief said goodbye and hung up.

...

Two and a quarter hours later, a female shih tzu puppy was at TUFF.

"You must be Annabella" The Chief observed.

"If I'm not then I'm guilty of identity theft" she joked. Chief nodded and pressed the PA button.

"Keswick, and Agents Puppy and Katswell report to my office!" he shouted. After a few moments, they were in the room.

"Who's your friend?" Kitty asked, looking at Annabella.

"The name's Annabella. I presume you're Kitty Katswell?" Annabella responded.

"Yeah, and this is my partner, Dudley" Kitty answered, gesturing to Dudley.

"And so you're-" Annabella began to speak to Keswick, but froze as she looked at him.

"Keswick? It's me... Annabella, your ex-girlfriend"

**HOLY CRABCAKES! XD**


End file.
